<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>favourite memory by 2jins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100868">favourite memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jins/pseuds/2jins'>2jins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of dialogue, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), ravenclaw!jisoo, slytherin!jennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jins/pseuds/2jins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jennie helps jisoo produce the patronus charm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>favourite memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“expecto patronum!” jisoo sighed in frustration. all of her friends already could produce their patronus. jisoo has been trying for months but she just can’t think of a memory good enough.</p><p>“jichu!” she heard a voice coming up from behind her. it was her best friend and crush: jennie. “why weren’t you at dinner today?” </p><p>jisoo brightened up a little at the sound of her voice. “I’ve been busy.”</p><p>jennie sighed. she didn’t like seeing jisoo so stressed. “are you still trying to produce your patronus?” when jisoo didnt answer she continued, “you should stop beating yourself up over this. you are a great wizard.” </p><p>“then how come everyone can do this but me?” jisoo sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. </p><p>jennie sat down beside her, “you just need a happier memory.” she put her hand on her knee trying to comfort her best friend, “what memory was it anyway?” </p><p>jisoo blushed, “when i first met you.” she said.</p><p>jennie looked down and smiled, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” </p><p>jisoo turned her head to look at jennie and hummed in a way of telling her to go on. </p><p>“i was wondering if you-” jennie got flustered all of the sudden, “if you wanted to go to hogsmeade with me... like as a d- date.” she laughed nervously</p><p>jisoo stared at her in shock. did her best friend who she has had a crush on for years just ask her out?? she must be dreaming.</p><p>“somebody pinch me.” she blushed after realizing she said that out loud.</p><p>“is that a yes?” jennie laughed and they made eye contact for the first time after what felt like like forever.</p><p>they leaned in slowly, “yes.” she smiled onto jennies lips. she pulled back after a while, “can i try one more time?”</p><p>jennie rolled her eyes and smiled fondly, “okay.” </p><p>jisoo stood up and began to concentrate, “expecto patronum!” and there it was: a rabbit patronus. </p><p>“wow a rabbit,” jennie stood and put her arm around the older girls waist, “it’s perfect for you.” </p><p>jisoo smiled and looked at jennie. she was glowing in the light. her perfect cheekbones and her pretty eyes and very pretty lips. really pretty lips. </p><p>“so, what was your memory?” jennie asked, stopped her train of thought. </p><p>“i think you know” jisoo smirked. </p><p>they stood in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“so are we... girlfriends now or?” a blush spread across her cheeks.</p><p>“i dont know.” she replied, “do you want to be?” </p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“then yeah.” they both smiled and their lips met again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>